1. Field of the Invention
In general, the systems and method of this invention relate to content preservation. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention are directed to toward receiving content and preserving that content for an indefinite or predetermined amount of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Content, such as documents, can be produced on a variety of devices and are available in a multiplicity of formats. For example, modalities can include computer word processing documents, spread sheets, presentations, images, hand-written documents, and the like. Documents typically have a visual representation mode congruent with human cognition. A documents representation and it physical modality may have disjoint appearances, for example, a magnetic media with documents stored thereon may have no visible appearance, however may have an electromagnetic interpretation that is human readable.